


Nantaimori/男体盛り 03

by Vanita



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanita/pseuds/Vanita
Summary: 前两章请搜索Lofter





	Nantaimori/男体盛り 03

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：ABO/非自愿/药物控制/猎奇Play

Chapter 3

 

探员从后脑勺上遗留的钝痛中醒来。他刚刚经历一场怪诞的噩梦。

他迷茫地睁开眼，陌生房间里的一切浸泡在猩红如血的灯光中，压抑且令人不安。

我这是在哪里。

探员这么想。可糟糕的是他很快就发现自己被牢牢铐在了椅子上。不远处的三脚架上，黑洞洞的摄像机镜头对准棕发男人惊慌的脸庞，仿佛在拍摄一只被钉在墙上垂死挣扎的蝴蝶。

——《暗箱》第三章

 

当巴尔的摩沉浸在喜悦的夜色里时，一场特殊的盛宴也在莱克特庄园拉开了序幕。

格雷厄姆的外套被小心翼翼地褪下，灰黑色的呢大衣下只有一件格子衬衫，令人惊讶他即使是在冬天也穿得如此单薄。汉尼拔抚上威尔沉睡的脸庞，缓缓下移的拇指摩挲过新长的胡茬，最终触碰到眼前人的嘴唇。

年轻人的双唇因失去意识前的慌乱而紧绷成一条红色的细线。潘趣酒的醇香弥留在上面。汉尼拔眯起了眼睛，他仰起威尔的下颚，抵在唇间的拇指温柔又不失力道地撬开了贝齿的防线，缓缓下沉，直到格雷厄姆毫无防备地含进了整根手指。

记者柔软的舌湿漉漉地包裹着自己，口腔里的温度让他指尖一小片皮肤都因此热得发烫。等汉尼拔终于将手指抽出来的时候，威尔的唇瓣沾上了晶亮的唾液，变得水润且富有光泽，他的长睫在这位世人眼中绅士优雅的作家堪称冒犯的动作里微颤着，看起来乖巧无害。莱克特的眼角带上了笑意，他对他的新玩具相当满意。

威尔·格雷厄姆是与众不同的。汉尼拔在耐心解开眼前人衬衣上的纽扣时这么想。与他相比，地窖里那些总是因施加于肉体上的痛苦而哀嚎不断的Omega们庸俗不堪的灵魂，简直都卑贱到尘埃里。虽然最后他们的确都共享了这个归宿。

当莱克特褪下记者身上最后一丝衣物时，威尔的全部终于在他灼热的凝视中展露无疑。这具从未被开拓过的身体如未摘的果实般青涩可口，足以让任何健壮的Alpha蠢蠢欲动，但汉尼拔却更多注意到的是格雷厄姆的脸庞上在这个年纪不该拥有的病样疲惫。强效的抑制剂正在摧毁他的身体。

可这一点恰恰成为了他吸引莱克特的地方之一。从第一次见面开始，汉尼拔就在威尔的身上看到了某种复杂且有趣的矛盾性——在这个开放的年代，纵欲享乐的大有人在，巴尔的摩的夜晚也从来不缺乏干柴烈火的激情，但威尔·格雷厄姆却偏偏如逆行在湍急水流里的游鱼，宁愿将自己弄得遍体鳞伤也要违抗Omega本能的欲望。

这不禁激起了莱克特的好奇心。他好奇如此费尽心机压抑渴求的格雷厄姆在情欲的挑逗下被醺红的脸颊是什么模样，好奇他因发情而迷离的双眼是否会被泪水濡湿，甚至还有他高潮时的表情——这样一个禁欲的Omega，就如一颗藏匿在一堆平淡无奇的沙砾中的珍珠，完美地糅合着复杂的特质，珍贵且独一无二。

可它又是那样不易被人发现，被流放于名为生活的沙海之中让这件美丽的造物和其他碌碌无为的、成百上千粒沙砾一样摸爬滚打，在瞬息万变的潮流中吃力地喘息着生存下去，迷人的光泽都快因此黯淡。但汉尼拔还是将它从尘埃中拾起，甚至想要剥开它敏感的内心，占有那里的思绪和灵魂，然后见证它的堕落。就像人们看到一盏精美的瓷器却总有将其摔碎的欲望。

现在，莱克特已经如愿以偿地把勾起自己好奇心的始俑者捧在了臂弯，后者伏在他的胸膛上低低地呼吸着，全然不知在接下来的几个小时内将会降临的一场风暴。

昏迷的威尔被横抱进氤氲着水汽的浴缸，漂浮的玫瑰花瓣漫过这具白皙赤裸的身体，一抹艳红在水面归于平静之后停泊在Omega由锁骨拥抱的港湾。此时，侧枕在洁白的浴缸陶瓷上的格雷厄姆看起来简直像一具沐浴在自己血泊之中的精致人偶，在那里，脆弱与美丽这两种截然不同的特质完美地并存着。汉尼拔几乎无法抑制心中的狂热赞美，尽管他表面上看起来一如既往的波澜不惊。

莱克特甚至因此产生了提笔描绘浴缸里年轻男人脸庞的欲望，这种热切的思绪与梵尼诗留声机里飘扬而出的古典乐在空气中同行，在唱针与黑胶唱片的亲密缠绵中流淌进眼前这简直比雅克·路易·大卫的名作《La Mort de Marat》更加肃穆动人的一幕。

这些年来，汉尼拔·莱克特一直都将自己伪装成一个处事不惊的Beta，这样的身份让人们更乐于向他敞开心扉，也省去了很多不必要的关注和麻烦。但这并不意味着他会忽略作为Alpha的需求，与之相反，“狩猎”独身的Omega一直是这位知名作家不为人知的特殊爱好之一。他对素不相识的陌生人独有情钟，匣中累积的厚厚一沓名片就是最好的证明。在迷晕那些被他选中的“猎物”时，汉尼拔的出手迅速而娴熟。他的心率甚至从未因此超过八十五下。但此时，莱克特却可以清晰地感受到体内属于Alpha的冲动在年轻人面前一点点苏醒，宛如蠢蠢欲动的猛兽在黑夜里亮出的尖利獠牙。

好在汉尼拔向来是这头猛兽的主人和征服者。

温度恰好的热水淋上格雷厄姆深棕色的发，沿着年轻人沉睡的脸庞滚落进绯色的海洋，微卷的发梢和香波汇聚在汉尼拔的掌心。这位稳重的中年男人极少对落入手中的猎物展现出名为温柔的一面，但他此时却在颇具耐心地按揉着Omega的发心。带有芬芳气息的泡沫从他的指间满溢出来。

威尔在这一刻是属于他的，不过莱克特也乐意将这份属于衍生到不久的将来——当这具青涩的身躯在水流的爱抚下彻底褪去风尘、变得更加香软可口时，汉尼拔托起格雷厄姆被热水浸泡的湿漉漉的脖颈，娴熟地将注射器的锐利长针刺入腺体，推动芯栓向其缓缓注入药液。

他比谁都清楚，加速的血液循环会使威尔的身体更快地将那些奇妙的化学成分吸收殆尽。

当完成这一切的时候，莱克特的眼底翻腾起一片深邃的旋涡。他奖赏性地抚摸着格雷厄姆无辜的脸庞。这个小记者已经在不知情的情况下陷入了一张精心为他编织的重重罗网，只留下一层用来禁锢自己的脆弱的茧，蛰伏内在的欲望以规避外界的窥探。汉尼拔深知自己不能粗鲁地剪开它，因为那样只会摧残新生儿的翅膀。于是他向其低语，并赐予了一份微小的“礼物”，但破茧而出的造物会是什么模样，他却在亲眼所见前不得而知。

醒来吧，威尔。

他在棕发男人的耳边低喃。

 

⋯⋯

 

威尔·格雷厄姆做了一场梦。

梦的伊始是一片压抑的黑暗，他坠入冰冷的暗流里，焦炭色的高峻峡谷将这里遮蔽得不见天日，没有阳光愿意施舍怜悯踏足这片贫瘠之地。他感到身体仿佛灌铅般沉重，水从四面八方涌进来，灌入耳朵和口中，他挣扎着想要逃脱，却只呛入了更多的液体。这种在梦境中濒临死亡的感觉对大多数人来说都是一种极为糟糕的体验，格雷厄姆也不例外。通常在碰到这种情形时，他会从自己的汗水中惊醒，床头的闹钟往往提醒他现在依旧是凌晨。不知道为什么，那些在黑夜里散发着荧光的数字总能让威尔难得攥住一丝现实感。他会庆幸刚才发生的一切只是个该死的梦，然后脱下湿透了的衬衫，也许冲个澡。

于是格雷厄姆期盼着醒来。可这场无止无休的噩梦仿佛没有尽头，有什么东西束缚了他，他的身体被囚禁在意识创造的牢笼里。没有人愿意拯救这个可怜的灵魂。

于是现在他快要溺死了——更多冰冷的液体争先恐后地进入了肺部，呼吸的权利被一点点剥夺，恐惧就像一只无形的大手扼在威尔的喉咙。他突然无比想念起自己堆积着厚厚稿件的办公桌，匆忙做笔记时炭笔在小指留下的墨痕，还有马克杯里的热咖啡在冬日缥缈的汽雾。可这些平日里再平常不过、甚至让格雷厄姆感到厌倦烦躁的事情，此时却遥远模糊地像一个陌生人的影子。他听到了自己碎裂的声音，他最为惧怕的东西从脊背中疯狂地生长出来。

这种原始的恐惧驱使威尔从噩梦中惊醒，在回到久违的现实的那一刻，他抑制不住地大口喘息着，却发不出任何声音。模糊而昏暧的世界的轮廓在他眼前徐徐重叠，像一团揉乱又被展平的旧报纸。

他现在平躺在一个点燃着蜡烛与香薰的房间里。从窗帘的缝隙洒进来的月光告诉格雷厄姆黑夜已悄然降临这座名为巴尔的摩的城市。他本能地想要起身寻找眼镜，却慌张地发现自己的手脚被牢牢束缚着。于是年轻的记者挣扎起来，什么东西从他急促起伏的胸膛上滚落下去。

“威尔，乱动可不是好孩子。”

昏沉间，他听到了莱克特的声音，从房间的另一侧传来。

怒火席卷上威尔的心间，他吃力地想要转过头看清那个道貌岸然的伪君子，但脖子上的项圈却将这点权利都无情地剥夺了。他现在就像一只被绑在案板上的、任人宰割的羔羊，而且浑身赤裸。直到如今，格雷厄姆终于迟钝地意识到自从在踏入这个庄园后，或者于更早之前，甚至在杰克·克劳福德家里举办的读书会上，他就已经不知不觉地步入一个深邃的陷阱。这个想法让威尔不寒而栗。他更不敢臆测汉尼拔这个伪装成Beta的Alpha可能会对他做的事——毕竟由自己散发出来的、可恶的信息素已经弥漫了整间屋子，浓郁到灌满了鼻腔。

他居然该死地发情了，在这种时候。可昨夜注射抑制剂的场面分明还历历在目。

“无论你想对我做什么，莱克特先生，我发誓我会报警的。”

他的声音干涩如绷紧的琴弓划过皲裂的树皮，克制着不让因这场意料之外的发情而导致的颤抖流露出来。尽管明白这个陈述句的威慑力不足到让人心慌，但威尔还是希望能对那个与他共处一室的男人起到哪怕一丁点作用。

可惜，年轻Omega的威胁只能给汉尼拔的嘴角带来一丝不易察觉的微笑。这一次他终于走进了威尔的可视范围，居高临下地看着被牢牢束缚的记者，表情几乎可以称得上无辜。

“威尔，我邀请你来参加晚宴，你为什么反而要恩将仇报呢。”

格雷厄姆张了张嘴，却没有说话。口干舌燥的感觉让他难受非常。

“噢，想必你一定是饿坏了才心存不满。请原谅我的招待不周。”作家眼中的歉意看上去居然无比真诚，“不知道这道菜能否让你满意⋯⋯”

在看清汉尼拔手中捧着的东西时威尔有一瞬间的错愕，但还没来得及有所反应，某个冰凉而柔软的东西就在下一秒贴上了自己的乳首。

“唔⋯⋯”

突来的刺激让这具本就敏感不已的身躯更加燥热起来，与之伴随而来的还有强烈的羞耻感。格雷厄姆不敢相信莱克特居然在用那种东西玩弄自己的身体——是的，他手里的托盘中整齐摆放着的是一排置于碎冰上的、薄如蝉翼的鱼生。

与此同时，威尔也后知后觉地意识到刚才从他胸膛上滚下去的是什么了。原来在他不省人事的时间里，汉尼拔竟然一直把自己的身体当作器皿摆放食物。这个荒诞的事实让格雷厄姆感到一阵无力的眩晕。

“古罗马人捕杀火烈鸟，只为将它们的舌头做为美宴。”莱克特捻动那片粉嫩的鱼生，在威尔的乳首上来回挑弄着，直到那颗可怜的肉粒因充血而挺立，“Nantaimori，这种源自日本的饮食仪式，也将同样的精神发挥到了极致。”

又一片冰冷的鱼生亲吻上自己光裸的胸膛，威尔忍不住倒嘶一口气，却无法阻止这一切。他近乎绝望地感受着身体微妙的变化和升腾的温度。长年累月的禁欲让格雷厄姆经不起任何外界的挑逗，甚至光是汉尼拔低沉的嗓音都足以让他硬得发痛。年轻人越发昏聩的大脑告诉他陷入如今这个羞耻的境遇全是拜热潮所致，当然这是在隔日他彻底明白汉尼拔居然给他注射了那种该死的药水之前。

在注意到威尔的变化后，莱克特开始不动声色地释放自己的信息素。任何Alpha的气息对一个处于发情中的Omega来说都是具有毁灭性的。

果不其然，威尔本就泛红的脸颊积起了一层薄汗，他吃力地咬紧下唇，抗拒着Alpha浓厚且带有侵略性的信息素，并在这场无望的漫长角逐中咬破了嘴唇，铁锈味在口腔里弥漫开来。可惜这并不能阻挡更多黏滑而湿润的液体从身体某个隐晦的部位流淌而出。

不。

格雷厄姆为自己的反应感到无地自容，他能清晰地感受到这具炙热的身体有多么渴望被填满，光是这个可耻的想法就让他颤栗不已。同时他也注意到汉尼拔饶有兴致的神情，那简直就像压倒他自尊的最后一根稻草。从中年男人深邃的眼眸里威尔看到了自己即将降临的命运。

于是出于崩溃前最后的意志，年轻的记者开始发狂般地挣扎，徒劳地扭动四肢直到它们被枷锁勒出血痕。他就像一个无处发泄怒火的孩子。格雷厄姆也不知道自己是怎么了，某种强烈的情绪驱使他这样做。可他挣扎得越厉害理智就越溃不成堤，潮水般的欲望啸叫着吞没了他。威尔痛苦地从喉咙里挤出破碎的音节，分不清到底是呻吟还是哭泣。他恍然间想起了某个寻常的下午，医生同情的眼神和怜悯的语气——光是戒断反应也会让他发疯的。

“威尔，看着我。”

汉尼拔捧起年轻人被泪水濡湿的脸庞，那双原本漂亮而纯粹的蓝灰色眼睛此时却因炙热的情欲陷入疯狂和迷乱。他不得不承认，这样的威尔是如此迷人。

“你可以告诉我你想要什么的，你知道我总会尽力满足客人的需求。”

格雷厄姆已经完全想不出任何词语来谩骂眼前这个衣冠禽兽了，因为那些苍白的语言在一个知道自己名字的恶魔面前都变得毫无意义。相反，他站立于名为理智的悬崖边缘岌岌可危，脚下原本坚固的岩石开始崩塌，只需最后轻轻一推，就会彻底坠入汹涌的欲海，永生不复。

“这样会让你好受一些吗，威尔？”

很不幸汉尼拔正是那个决定拥抱着他一起坠入深渊的人。莱克特温暖的手掌沿着年轻人的胸膛向下游移，按揉着那个早已湿得一塌糊涂的入口，手指在未经淂同意的情况下便侵入Omega的后穴，犹如寻觅伊甸园的禁果，开拓着这片从未有人探索的领地。格雷厄姆在惊呼过后是低声的闷哼。残存的意识让他羞于承认这的确给自己带来了微小的满足，就像干渴许久的人终于被施舍了一杯水，但更为巨大的空虚感却随着莱克特快节奏的进出而被无情钩起。

他出于本能地渴望更多。

当第二根手指进入的时候，威尔的闷哼转变为难耐的破碎呻吟，这具被情欲浸透的身体就这么轻而易举地在汉尼拔的挑弄下化为一滩柔软的水，腼腆地向凌驾于他之上的Alpha展露自己的所有。

莱克特满意地看着格雷厄姆的变化，不动声色地加深了手指抽插的力道和深度，终于在顶撞到某个位置时，身下的Omega仰起脖颈，瞳孔涣散，唇齿间溢出难以抑制的呻吟。汉尼拔完全可以继续取悦沉沦快感的威尔，但他却反而将手指抽出，然后移到年轻人的唇边，用不容拒绝的口吻让格雷厄姆舔干净那两根手指上沾满的、他自己分泌出来的甜水。

威尔对汉尼拔特殊的请求有片刻的迟疑，但当Alpha再一次释放自己的信息素时，这份迟疑就变为了色情而急切的吮吸。小记者迷迷糊糊舔他的样子让莱克特感到身心愉悦，他甚至故意将手抬得更高，直到年轻人需要仰起头才能勉强含进他的手指，并因牢牢束缚在脖子上的项圈而勒出新的泪痕。

也许是呼吸不匀导致的咳嗽和格雷厄姆发红的眼角勾起了莱克特难得的怜悯，他松开了Omega的项圈，开始热烈地吻他。来自威尔的回应是那样笨拙，他几乎是被动而生涩地接受着Alpha缠绵的角逐。在尝到对方嘴里的血腥味后汉尼拔变本加厉地折磨着记者红肿的嘴唇，仿佛这已经演变为一场单方面的暴行。

威尔在这个漫长深吻的间隙里艰难地寻找自己的呼吸，并从喉咙里挤出不满的嗯哼声以表抗议。手脚上碍事的枷锁让他现在完全处于被动。

“你希望我把它们解开吗，威尔？”

在说这句话的时候，汉尼拔终于舍得离开眼前人软得像奶油的唇瓣了，但这并不意味着他就此放弃了探索这具身躯的欲望。与此相反，中年男人温热的呼吸沿着Omega曲线优美的脖颈一路向下，饶有兴致地舔弄那对小巧挺立的乳尖，甚至品尝散落在胸膛的、浸润着威尔味道的珍馐，然后肆无忌惮地用一个又一个吻创造新的旖旎的痕迹。他就像一个至高无上的造物主，在这件世界上最为完美的造物上留下自己层层叠叠的署名。

“Please.”

年轻人的恳求即使让汉尼拔也难以抗拒。当这个简单到不能再简单的词语由格雷厄姆说出时，却奇迹般地变为了驱使恶魔的最佳咒语。

当桎梏被解开的那一刻，威尔便孜孜不倦地开始了他的破坏——他近乎有些粗鲁地拽过汉尼拔的领带，胡乱地将价格不菲的三件套从Alpha身上扯下后随意丢在地上，然后将自己小穴里流出来的甜水在莱克特半解半开的西装裤上蹭得到处都是。

汉尼拔看着扭捏在怀里已经被情欲烧迷糊的威尔，眼角的笑意更盛。于是他无条件地迁就着年轻人的胡作非为，直到Omega因无法获得更多的满足而开始难耐地安抚自己时，他才重拾了这场性爱中引导和支配者的地位。

当后穴终于被一种比手指更为粗大坚硬的东西填满时，格雷厄姆发出了惊呼。Omega从未被进入过的甬道此时正兴奋地接纳它有史以来第一位侵入者。很快，来自Alpha有力的撞击和深入就让威尔再一次攀上了快感的巅峰。他现在正在以一种十分羞耻的体位与莱克特结合——他的双腿架在汉尼拔宽阔的肩膀上，赤裸的身体在对方耸动腰肢不断进入自己的同时上下颠簸着，像极了一把因生锈而难以合拢的弹簧刀。不过正是这种姿势让Alpha得以每一次都埋进那个紧致甬道的最深处。

“Damn it⋯⋯uh⋯⋯Fuck⋯⋯”

格雷厄姆深棕色的卷发被自己的汗水浸得湿透，软软地贴在耳畔。他的呼吸变得炙热而絮乱，属于汉尼拔的信息素钻进他的每一寸皮肤和血管，全身的血液都因此沸腾。前所未有的快感让这位记者把二十多年来积累的教养都忘了个干净，他开始语无伦次地咕哝一些换作他清醒时绝对不会说出口的话。但那些放荡的话语只能换来Alpha更为有力的进攻。

更多黏稠的爱液顺着Omega雪白的臀间淌下来。在快速的抽送中威尔迎来了属于自己的第一次高潮——他直接被莱克特生生插射了，精液溅得到处都是。

久违的高潮总算缓解了威尔的情欲，也让他的大脑难得清醒了一些。这位可怜的记者很快就意识到自己在做什么。是的，他像一个不知廉耻的婊子一样被Alpha骑在身下肏。这个难以接受的事实让格雷厄姆抑制不住地颤栗起来，如同一只受惊的动物。

他为自己的主动感到悔恨和愤怒，他不敢相信刚才是自己发出那些浪荡的呻吟。该死的是眼下汉尼拔还在一次次进入他，仿佛要把他贯穿。年轻的Omega想要抗拒，可酥麻的快感仍在源源不断地攀附上脊背，他知道自己很快便又要沉沦于浪潮般的欲望了。可这他妈分明就是一场彻头彻尾的强暴。威尔的自尊让他无法忍受被一个Alpha强制性占有。他渴望给汉尼拔一个教训，可一只被钉在墙上的蝴蝶是没有希望逃脱的，等待它的命运只有力竭而死。格雷厄姆这么想，直到他眼角的余光注意到了一把平放于不远处的料理刀——谢天谢地，那把锋利的金属就在触手可及的地方。一定是莱克特方才用来切割鱼生时无意留下的。

他会拿到它的⋯⋯就差⋯⋯那么一点⋯⋯

然而，一只有力的手却在此时扣住了威尔不安分的小动作。

格雷厄姆的心脏跌入了冰冷的谷底。因为他注意到周围的空气突然陷入了让人不安的沉默。

“告诉我，威尔，你是在尝试杀死我吗？”

他贴在他耳畔低语，声音却温柔得叫人心惊。

“不。”

格雷厄姆听到自己干涩沙哑的嗓音。他甚至不敢猜测莱克特的情绪。

“你正在犯一个错误。你本该接受自己的本能。”威尔看不清男人眼中的情绪，“正相反，你选择用暴力终结欢愉。这就是你想要的吗，威尔？”

格雷厄姆想要解释，可已经来不及了。因为汉尼拔的手掌在下一秒已经掐上了自己的脖子。他用一只手就可以完全将Omega完全制服。随着手上的力道慢慢加大，让人绝望的窒息感也随之而来，可尽管如此压在身上的Alpha却始终没有停止发狠般地操他。

氧气被一点点剥夺，威尔慌张地听到自己急促的心跳，他试图挣扎却只能无力捶打在对方的胸膛上。那儿坚实得像一座无法被摧毁的堡垒。唯一值得庆幸的是他没有立刻昏死过去，只是世界的轮廓再次昏暧模糊起来，仿佛又重新陷入了那场无止无休的噩梦。可不一样的是，这次格雷厄姆在现实的交界处看清了那个将他摁进刺骨暗流里的恶魔——漆黑色的尖利鹿角从男人身上蔓延出来，阴影般笼罩了这间屋子。他终于意识到，这个男人就是黑暗本身。

窒息感还在加剧，而让威尔真正意外的是汉尼拔并没有伤害他的意思，他精准地保持着自己的力度。相反，这是威尔第一次体验到缺氧所放大的性快感，濒死所导致的大脑的异常兴奋与来自Alpha有力抽插的双重刺激让格雷厄姆又可耻地硬了。

“咳咳⋯⋯”

莱克特终于松开了桎梏。年轻的记者伏在地上急促地喘息着。

汉尼拔沉默地起身，踱到窗边猛地掀开厚重的窗帘，冰冷而皎洁的月光倾泻进这间屋子。他转过身看向虚弱的威尔，双眼在黑暗里熠熠生辉。

“威尔，我原谅你。你会原谅我吗？”

男人的语调极为平静。但威尔还是嗅到了一丝暴风雨的前兆，可他没有办法说不。于是这一次，汉尼拔将发颤的威尔从地上拽起来，抵住他的肩胛使他被迫背对着自己枕在落地窗上。

隔绝着巴尔的摩之冬的透明玻璃无疑是冰冷的，年轻人温热的呼吸在上面凝结了一层朦胧的雾气，他不难注意到大雪又降临了这座沉睡于黑夜的城市。府邸前的林荫道上空荡荡的，只有细雪飘零的声音。没有人会踏足这里。

然后威尔感受着自己的身体再一次被打开，汉尼拔进入了他。他们合二为一，直到完全嵌进对方的生命里。

当午夜十二点的钟声响起时，Alpha在最终的冲刺中咬破了Omega的腺体。他们共同达到了高潮。

当一切平息后莱克特将下巴抵在格雷厄姆的颈肩，吻去他的眼泪。

“新年快乐，威尔。”

 

END


End file.
